


FIC: Happy 18th Birthday, Rupert

by madam_minnie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you give a guy for his 18th birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Happy 18th Birthday, Rupert

**FIC:** Happy 18th Birthday, Rupert  
 **RPS:** Rupert/Dan  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 1518 words  
 **SUMMARY:** What do you give a guy for his 18th birthday?  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/),  yes, I’m always writing for her on account of her new job and Rupert’s birthday falling in the same week… thought I’d write a little job of Dan’s own. ;) Completely unbetaed, so any mistakes you see... ignore. ;)

 

Rupert lay back on the pillows sighing contentedly as his day came to a close. In his dressing room he found a box of chocolates from Emma with a nice card wishing him a ‘Happy Birthday’. He’d found her comment about him now being legal a bit odd, but he was quick not to miss the wink she gave him over her shoulder as she headed to her dressing room.

Toeing off his trainers and tossing his socks on the floor beside the hotel-size bed in his room, he reached behind his head and pulled off the t-shirt he’d received from Dan as a birthday present last year. Dan had seemed to enjoy seeing him wear it today and he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he only wore the _Sex Pistols_ shirt on set because he’d purchased it two sizes too small; it was rather tight around his chest and arms now. Dan may have only grown a few centimeters since his last birthday, but Rupert had gained a little over half a stone and at least five centimeters.

As he flexed his toes, wriggling them grateful to be out of the trainers he’d been in all day, he was startled by the quick swoosh of his dressing room door opening and closing quickly.

“What the…”

“Bloody hell it’s a madhouse out there! Have you seen the throngs of mad women waiting for you out there?” Dan asked slightly out of breath.

“I’m sure they’re waiting to see you,” Rupert replied shaking his head and turning around to head back to his comfortable bed. Of all the things he asked for in his dressing room, the most important was the large bed with dozens of fluffy pillows. That and the telly, of course. Emma had the video games he’d play and the large screen to play them on, Dan had all the music and sound equipment he could ever hope for to listen to Daddy Yankee as loud as he wanted. But the bed… the bed was his and his alone.

He often found Dan or Matt asleep in his bed and he’d have to shove them off or over during his breaks between takes. No sense in waking them when they’d likely wake before him to go on set anyway and it was sometimes more trouble to wake Dan than it was to just let him sleep off the exhaustion than to have a grumpy co-star.

“Your Mum doing anything special for your birthday?” Dan asked following him toward the adjacent room where his glorious bed waited. Shuffling his feet and scratching the back of his head, Rupert shrugged.

“I s’pose there’ll be cake and singing,” he muttered climbing onto the bed and moaning as his head was quickly enveloped by the multitude of pillows. “There’s always singing.”

He’d nearly fallen asleep when he felt the bed dip at his knee and a hand run up from his navel to his chest. His eyes instantly flashed open and he sat up so quickly, he nearly toppled Dan over.

“Wha-?”

“I… I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what… I should go, yeah you look totally knackered and you probably have a million parties to go to and all that,” Dan stuttered, stumbling out of the bed and nearly to his feet when Rupert reached out and took him by the wrist.

“Stay,” he whispered, unsure of why he couldn’t breathe well and more unsure of what it meant to say that one word… to another bloke nonetheless.

“Stay?” Dan asked, tentatively taking a step toward the bed.

Nodding, Rupert tugged on his wrist again, more forcefully this time and smiled against Dan’s startled gaze when the shorter boy fell on top of him. “You haven’t given me my birthday present yet,” Rupert spoke against Dan’s lips. “You didn’t by chance forget, did you?” He kept his gaze on Dan’s thin lips and when Dan licked his lips, Rupert brought their lips crashing together.

The kiss was rough, hard and filled with more teeth-clashing than Rupert thought necessary, but Dan was making such sweet whimpering sounds as Rupert swept his tongue across Dan’s lips that he really didn’t care. It was different from kissing a girl, of course, but…

“I wasn’t sure if you’d… well, I’d never seen you with a girl but then again… you’re very private and we’ve slept together before… well not like that, but you know fallen asleep and… mmpphhhh.”

Rupert kissed him thoroughly this time, cupping Dan’s face and coaxing the other boy’s lips open to lap at his tongue. He sucked on Dan’s tongue slowly, savored the taste of Dan’s sweet Honey Nut Cheerios.

“You talk too much when you’re nervous,” he said kissing along Dan’s jaw. “And you really have to stop eating Cheerios.”

“Can’t… ohhh… what? No wait,” he pushed at Rupert’s bare chest and met the ginger-haired man’s eyes. “I’m supposed to be giving you your birthday present.”

“Oh?” Rupert asked with a grin and stretching his arms above his head, he laced his fingers and crossed his ankles looking at Dan with a ‘can’t wait to see what this is’ look.

“Well, you’ll have to…” Dan stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh hell, just lie back and close your eyes, okay?”

“As I’m already in my favorite position, I’ll just close my eyes then,” Rupert replied closing one eye. “But no funny business,” he added with a smirk and closed the other eye.

Rupert felt hands slide up his chest again followed by soft, moist lips that drew a gasp from his own as they left a trail of kisses from one nipple to the other.

“Ohhh,” he said arching his back. “This is… mmm,” he lost all coherent thought when Dan licked one nipple then nipped it lightly with his teeth. He kept his hands firmly clasped behind his head, but with each lap and stroke of Dan’s tongue along his skin, he was losing the ability to keep his hands still.

Just as his body was becoming accustomed to Dan’s lips, thin fingers quickly unbuckled his belt and before he could think of what could be occurring, he felt the cool air of the room’s air conditioning hit his bare legs and bits.

“Wha-?” he asked sitting up on his elbows, but his eyes quit working when they rolled into his head as Dan engulfed his cock in one move. The raven-haired boy’s head was now bobbing up and down at his lap and Rupert had to clutch at the mattress to keep from taking that head and forcing it to move faster, deeper… his entire world was now wrapped around his pulsing cock. _Hot… wet… and bloody fucking wonderful!_

Dan released his cock with a pop as he knelt on the bed between Rupert’s legs and looked up at the redhead. “It’s longer than I remember,” Dan said and at Rupert’s confused look, he added, “… Matt’s 16th birthday party? We went skinny dipping after finishing those three bottles of port wine.”

“You looked? You swore you kept your eyes above water!”

Dan licked the head and Rupert threw his head back in ecstasy. “Oh look all you want… take it all in.”

“I intend to,” Dan replied and pinning Rupert’s hips to the bed with his hands, he plunged down and took the entire length into his mouth. He nuzzled the ginger pubes and sucked hard on the tip before setting a rhythm.

“Bloody fuck, you’re good at that… suck it all… fuck that’s good,” Rupert continued to moan, his fingers clutching the sides of the mattress fiercely. But when Dan draped Rupert’s legs over his shoulders and pushed his legs back and apart, Rupert lost all thought and ability to utter a coherent sentence. Dan’s tongue was now swiping… along his… his… oh hell, what do you call the crack of your arse… the crack of your arse I s’pose.

Dan parted his cheeks and drove his tongue deep inside Rupert, wiggling it just before swiping along his cleft with long, smooth strokes. He’d nudge Rupert’s ball sac with his nose before sucking one in then quickly dipping his tongue inside Rupert again.

“Ohhhh bloody-fucking-hell-yes-lick-my-arse-fuck-it-just-like-ohhhh,” Rupert’s litany continued , clawing at the sheets when Dan pushed his legs further back and began to tongue-fuck him in earnest.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, when his body felt like it was one giant, pulsing cock begging for release… Dan swallowed him completely again, sucking hard on the base.

“Close… oh god… oh bloody hell mate… yeah… close, I’m home, close,” Rupert sputtered but his warning was a millisecond too late. His body arched off the bed and a guttural groan was pulled from his lips as he flooded Dan’s mouth with his jism.

Just as Dan released him, licking his lips and swallowing the milky substance, Rupert pulled him flush against him. “That’s a hell of a lot better gift than a t-shirt, mate.”

“Good, then you’ll know what to get me for Christmas.”


End file.
